Dans la peau d'un détraqueur
by Urumi et Willy
Summary: octobre 1981: Sirius va a Azkaban... et toute l'histoire tourne autoure de sa vie là-bas
1. Sirius

**Auteurs **: Urumi et Willy

**Remerciements** : Miya, notre fidèle bêta-lectrice qui a bien voulu assumer cette lourde tâche et corriger nos lacunes sur HP ! 

**Disclaimer **: Nous ne voulons pas de procès, donc nous affirmons que Sirius ne nous appartient pas (c'est pas qu'on voudrait pas…) ainsi que le reste du monde magique de J.K.R

**Resumé général** : Vie de Sirius à Azkaban (oui, on sait, on est pas douées pour les résumés… mais lisez quand même !). Il ne s'agit pas d'un état des faits de ses conditions de vie, c'est une histoire !!!

**Résumé du Chapitre** : Ce chapitre commence le jour de la mort de James et Lily, les événements sont vus par Sirius.

**Avertissement** : C'est notre première fic, elle n'est sans doute pas parfaite ! Nous réclamons humblement votre indulgence et, SVP, quelques reviews !!!!!

_Introduction de Sirius _

_Le 31 octobre 1981_

En fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, un grondement se fit entendre dans le ciel. Et une moto en descendit, pour atterrir dans un quartier mal famé de Londres.

Un homme en descendit. Il était assez grand, les cheveux longs, foncés, avec un visage rieur et séduisant. On sentait une certaine nervosité dans sa démarche. Il arriva au pied d'un immeuble crasseux et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Un doute l'assaillit. Il prit sa baquette magique et lança un sort d' « alohomora ». La porte s'ouvrit. En entrant, il découvrit un appartement rangé et propre. Le lieu donnait l'impression d'avoir été quitté précipitamment sans espoir de retour. Sirius Black, car il s'agissait de lui, s'inquiéta d'avantage. Il était venu vérifier si Peter Petigrow allait bien. Et si Voldemort était passé avant lui, s'il l'avait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Il imagina Peter subissant un sortilège de « doloris », mais un autre scénario se dessina dans son esprit… et s' il avait fait une erreur ?… si le traître n'avait pas été Remus comme il le soupçonnait ?… Il chassa rapidement cette idée. Il sortit de l'appartement en trombe, prit sa moto et s'envola en direction de Godric's Hollow. 

Les rues de Godric's Hollow étaient étrangement désertes en ce soir de Halloween. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le Maraudeur. Seul le bruit de sa moto troublait le profond silence. 

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, songea-t-il. Il serait plus prudent que je reste à l'écart de James pour le moment.

Mais son meilleur ami lui manquait, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, depuis la mise en place du _fidelitas_ que, par mesure de sûreté, il ne l'avait plus vu. Mais il se sentait terriblement seul.

Il n'aurait pu expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à reprendre aujourd'hui le chemin qui menait à la demeure de Peter. Ou plutôt il ne le savait que trop bien, c'était cette persistante impression qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de la journée, comme si l'inévitable était sur le point de se produire. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour quitter Londres, tentant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Enfin, la nuit tombée, n'y tenant plus, il s'était mis en route. Il devait savoir.

Il arrêta sa moto et s'adossa contre un mur pour réfléchir.

- Je suis stupide, pensa-t-il, je suis le seul à savoir que c'est Peter le gardien… s'il arrive quelque chose, ce sera à moi… mais pourquoi Peter n'est il pas chez lui ?… et si Remus n'était pas ?… si c'était lui le ?…

Le cours de ses sombres pensées fut interrompu par un bruit déchirant : le cri d'un humain à l'agonie. Le cœur du jeune sorcier se serra et un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui. Même si rien ne bougeait dans les maisons aux alentours, Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas, les sorciers du département des Moldus avaient sans doute protégé le quartier par une barrière magique qui empêchait les Moldus de s'apercevoir de tout évènement magique. Le cri bouleversant prenait sa source non loin de chez les Potter. Il enfourcha sa moto et se précipita deux rues plus loin. En arrivant, il comprit. Il découvrit la maison de son meilleur ami, James Potter, et de sa femme, Lily, en ruine. 

Il se posa et s'arrêta, comme frappé d'un _stupefix_.

Il pria pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé mais il ne se berçait pas d'illusions, c'était impossible qu'ils soient vivants. Personne n'avait jamais survécu à une attaque de Lord Voldemort. Il resta de longs moments interloqué, incapable de faire le moindre geste. La seule idée d'aller fouiller ces décombres le révulsait, il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne supporterait pas la vue du cadavre de son meilleur ami. Il se reprit, il devait affronter l'horrible spectacle il s'approcha lentement des décombres. Il y découvrit son meilleur ami couché par terre, les yeux exorbités, comme si la dernière chose qu'il avait vue était inimaginable, affreuse, hideuse…. Il entra dans se qui restait de la maison et y découvrit Lily, dans le même état que son mari. Son visage aussi exprimait une terreur sans nom, mais il y avait aussi de la sérénité mélangée à la peur. Plus loin, un homme était agenouillé, visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose dans ce qu'il restait de ce qui fut sans doute autrefois une chambre d'enfant. Il reconnut Hagrid, un demi-géant. L'homme pleurait. Il se releva en tenant dans ses bras un bébé. A sa vue, Sirius sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Il se retrouva par terre. Puis il leva les yeux sur Hagrid et lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'ils sont… ?

La question était inutile, mais il voulait entretenir un illusoire espoir.

Hagrid acquiesça, le regard chargé d'une tristesse non contenue. Sirius ne pu retenir ses larmes qu'à grand peine. 

- Peter, fit-il entre ses dents, comment as-tu pu ?

Un long silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par les longs pleurs de Hagrid.

- Que c'est-il passé ??? Pourquoi ?, fît-il à l'attention du géant.

- Je ne sais pas, sanglota- t-il.  Vous-Savez-Qui est venu et il a …

Il prit une inspiration  et continua :

- Il a tué James et Lily… mais en lançant le sort sur Harry, il a eu un problème et le sort c'est retourné contre lui. Il n'y a pas survécu… Vous-Savez-Qui est mort !!! Mais ce pauvre Harry va se retrouver seul au monde…

C'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte qu'Hagrid tenait entre ses deux gros bras un paquet de langes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la figure douloureuse du garde-chasse.

- C'est lui, répondit ce dernier à la muette interrogation.

- Il… il est… vivant ?

Sirius n'osait pas y croire. Il ne se rendait pas compte que Voldemort avait disparu… Il ne voyait qu'une chose, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était mort avec sa femme en laissant son fils seul… mais son fils était aussi son fillieul… Il demanda :

- Hagrid, donnez-moi Harry, je suis son parrain. James m'avait demandé de m'en occuper s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

- Non, lui répondit-il, Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui ramener l'enfant pour qu'il aille vivre chez son oncle et sa tante. Ce sont des moldus. Il sera mieux dans un univers en dehors de la magie…

- Vous avez raison…

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sirius s'agenouilla au près de son défunt ami et le regarda d'un air absent. En fait, il réfléchissait. Tout ce qui c'était passé n'était la faute que d'une seule personne : Peter Pettigrow… Il sentit une bouffée de haine lui monter à la gorge. Il commençait à avoir un doute. Si le traître qui informait Voldemort n'était pas Remus Lupin comme il le croyait, mais Peter ? Il réfléchit à cette possibilité qui, tout à coup, lui paraissait de plus en plus plausible.

- Où devez-vous l'amener ? reprit-t-il.

- À Litte Whinging, au 4 Privet Drive.

- Prenez ma moto, ce sera plus rapide… de toute façon, ajouta-t-il, je n'en aurais plus besoin.

Hagrid ne releva ni la nuance de désillusion qui perçait dans sa voix, ni l'étrangeté de cette proposition. 

- En échange, promettez-moi de prendre soin de lui.

Le géant acquiesça et disparut dans une détonation assourdissante.

_1 novembre 1981_

Dans une ruelle sombre, deux hommes face à face semblaient discuter froidement. L'un, grand et maigre l'autre, petit et gros. Sirius avait dans la main droite sa baguette magique.

Il avait retrouvé le rat grâce à un mangemort corrompu. En échange d'une importante somme d'argent, Sirius avait eu la confirmation que Peter avait trahi les Potter et il avait appris où le rat se cachait maintenant.

Ils se regardèrent. Autour de Sirius la haine se palpait, comme une aura. Chez Peter on sentait la peur ou plutôt l'effroi. La veille, ils entretenaient une grande amitié vieille d'une dizaine d'années, aujourd'hui il n'existait pas de pires ennemis.

Un long silence s'installa. Chacun se remémorait ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Comme Sirius regrettait de lui avoir fait confiance ! A cause de son aveuglement, son meilleur ami avait choisi Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Et le traître s'était empressé d'aller livrer les Potter à son maître.  Sirius le prit à la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Depuis quand es-tu au service de Voldemort ? cracha-t-il.

Le petit homme trembla en entendant le nom de son maître. Il tentait désespérément de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Sirius, mais la carrure athlétique de son ancien ami anéantissait tous ses efforts.

- Peter, gronda-t-il, tu nous as trahi, nous, tes seuls amis ! Tu n'as donc aucun scrupule, aucun regret ?

Le grassouillet prit une inspiration et lança à voix haute :

- Lily et James ! Comment as- tu pus faire ça, Sirius ?

Le maraudeur resta un instant interloqué par cette phrase. Profitant de cette occasion, Peter sortit sa baguette et lança une onde de choc qui dévasta la rue, tuant des dizaines de Moldus. Puis il se trancha le doigt, avant de se transformer en rat et de s'enfuir. Tout se passa tellement vite, que Sirius ne pu rien faire. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de se qu'il s'était passé, il éclata d'un rire froid et désabusé devant sa défaite. A quelques mètres de lui, se creusait un cratère avec autour une douzaine de moldus morts, et devant ses pieds se trouvait le doigt et les habits de Peter. Tout était fini pour lui, en deux jours, il venait de perdre deux de ses meilleurs amis et, aux yeux du monde, il passerait pour un assassin. Malgré tout, il continuait de rire comme un dément. Deux minutes après, il vit des hommes de la brigade d'Elite Des Tireurs De Baguette transplaner, en compagnie de Fudge. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Il savait qu'il s'était fait piéger. Et il continuait de rire. Il se fit arrêter sans opposer de résistance.

Il fut emmené a Azkaban et emprisonné à vie…

Bon jusqu'ici, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, vous connaissez déjà tous ces événements, mais on a pensé qu'une introduction s'imposait !


	2. Lyra

**Auteurs **: Urumi et Willy

**Remerciements** : Miya, notre fidèle bêta-lectrice qui a bien voulu assumer cette lourde tâche et corriger nos lacunes sur HP ! (elle a eu beaucoup de travail sur ce chapitre et c'est pas fini !)

**Disclaimer **: Nous ne voulons pas de procès, donc nous affirmons que Sirius ne nous appartient pas (c'est pas qu'on voudrait pas…) ainsi que le reste du monde magique de J.K.R

**Resumé général** : Vie de Sirius à Azkaban (oui, on sait, on est pas douées pour les résumés… mais lisez quand même !). Il ne s'agit pas d'un état des faits de ses conditions de vie, c'est une histoire !!!

**Résumé du Chapitre** :  C'est l'arrivée de notre nouveau personnage, Lyra sans-nom-de-famille ! (si quelqu'un à une idée… !)

**Avertissement** : C'est notre première fic, elle n'est sans doute pas parfaite ! Nous réclamons humblement votre indulgence et, SVP, quelques reviews !!!!!

4 octobre 1981

Dans une rue sombre au cœur de Londres, une femme marchait. Elle se tenait droite, dégagant une forte impression de confiance en elle et de froideur, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Par contre, à quelques mètres devant elle, un homme avançait et exprimait tout le contraire de la personne qui le suivait. On pouvait lire la panique sur son visage. La femme l'appela. Il sursauta, et s'arrêta. Tranquillement elle le rejoignit, le prit par l'épaule et le retourna face a elle. Elle le regarda avec un sourire méprisant. Il essaya de la frapper. Elle esquiva. Toujours avec son air dédaigneux, elle lui prit le bras droit et le tordit dans le dos. L'épaule craqua. Elle aurait bien utilisé sa baquette magique, mais son ennemi ayant perdu la sienne, il aurait été lâche de le combattre avec une telle arme. L'épaule cassée, le malheureux suivit la jeune femme au Ministère de la Magie.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau du ministre de la magie, elle y découvrit une pièce joliment décorée et vaste. Le Ministre, assis derrière un imposant bureau de chêne, la regardait, partagé entre l'admiration et l'incompréhension. Il se remémora ce dont elle avait été capable dans la rue quelques heures plus tôt. Il la connaissait depuis un moment, et plusieurs fois elle avait réussit ce genre de missions avec facilité, détermination et surtout froideur. Elle pouvait même aller jusqu'à tuer. Et dans chaque situation elle garderait un visage impassible. Même si elle désobéissait aux ordres, ce qui lui arrivait souvent, elle avait toujours une excuse. Cette femme lui faisait peur. Elle pourrait le tuer là, à la minute même, et sans remord, si elle en sentait le besoin.

Finalement il lui adressa la parole :

- Je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement de la réussite de votre mission de tout à l'heure. Vous nous avez ramené l'homme que nous voulions interroger… 

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit : « mais nous voulions que vous nous l'ameniez, pas que vous nous le détruisiez. » 

Elle esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Il ne voulait pas coopérer. J'ai été obligée d'utiliser la manière forte.

- Mais il devait nous donner  des informations sur les conditions de détention à Azkaban. Maintenant il va falloir marchander, palâbrer, discuter, payer et tous le blabla pour qu'on sâche ce que nous voulons savoir. Ca va nous prendre des heures !

Il remarqua qu'il s'était emporté et attendit la réaction de la jeune femme :

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas venir. Quand je lui ait dit que vous attendiez des ses nouvelles, il est parti en courant.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le Ministre renonça, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. L'avait-il déjà eu face à elle ?

25 octobre 1981

Pop ! Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage sortit Cornélius Fudge, le directeur du service des Catastrophes Magiques, de sa mélancolie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désespérer, malgré tous les efforts de la Coopération Magique Internationale, les Mangemorts multipliaient leurs sanglants homicides. Enfin, pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent. Il leva ses deux grands yeux, l'air hébété et résigné, sur la jeune sorcière qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau. Cette dernière le regardait en souriant. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit qui moulait ses formes parfaites et de longues boucles ébène entouraient son visage à la peau translucide. Fudge se demanda encore une fois si elle n'avait pas du sang de Vélane dans les veines.

- Vous semblez n'avoir pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, fis-t-elle, mais l'intonation de sa voix montrait le manque d'intérêt pour la question.

Il désigna d'un geste las les piles de dossiers qui jonchaient son bureau, pour la plupart des affaires concernant des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle esquissa un sourire de compréhension. 

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait revenir ? reprit-elle.

À ces mots, Fudge se redressa, il semblait sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

- Écoutez Lyra, bien que fatiguée, sa voix était déterminée, malgré votre jeune âge, nous vous considérons tous au Ministère comme la plus brillante des espionnes que nous ayons connues depuis des années.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire modeste.

-  Vous n'avez jamais reculé devant le danger, je vous en félicite et malgré vos méthodes… disons, peu orthodoxes, vous avez toujours agi avec discrétion et efficacité.

-  Venez-en au fait !

Fudge la fixa au fond de ses yeux noirs.

- J'ai une mission pour vous.

Rentrée chez elle, Lyra s'assit et prit quelques secondes pour recouvrer ses esprits, la mission que lui avait proposée Fudge n'était pas dangereuse, elle était suicidaire. Ce n'était pas que le danger lui fasse peur, après tout elle l'avait toujours recherché, mais cette mission était particulière. Il ne s'agissait pas de trouver un Mangemort, ou de faire  parler un témoin. Non, elle devait vivre des semaines entourée de criminels et de Détraqueurs, ces hideuses créatures qui font revivre aux hommes leurs plus mauvais souvenirs. Ceux qu'elle s'était jurée d'oublier à jamais. 

***

Cela se passait en France dix auparvant, elle avait onze ans et habitait près de Paris. Pendant les vacances d'été qui précédaient son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbatons, elle se retrouvait chez elle avec ses parents, sa sœur jumelle Zoé et son frère aîné Jérémy. Tous étaient sorciers ou allaient le devenir. Elle considérait sa jumelle comme son double, tant sur le plan physique que pour le caractère. Elle connaissait tous ses secrets. Un matin, elles se disputaient pour la première fois de leur vie, quand un homme arriva et sonna. Leur mère ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Ils discutèrent un moment. Lyra était monter dans sa chambre pour bouder. Tout le reste de la famille s'était installé à la cuisine avec l'inconnu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle entendit des cris. Elle descendit a toute vitesse pour découvrir sa famille par terre hurlant de douleur. Ils subissaient un sort de doloris, ce qu'elle apprit plus tard. L'étranger se tenait debout et les regardait en tenant sa baguette magique. Aucun doute posssible, le sort avait été jeter par sa baquette. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'enfant qui regardait la scène les yeux exorbités de terreur.

Il abaissa sa baguette et les laissa reprendre leur souffle. Puis il demanda a son père s'il était bien sur qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider. Le malheureux le regarda et ne répondit pas. L'homme debout dit tranquillement une incantation et une mince lueur verte sortit de sa baquette pour frapper Jérémy. Il mourut sur le coup. Puis il regarda Zoé d'un air peiné mais cruel. Lyra voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors elle se leva et courut vers sa sœur. Elle regarda l'assassin à travers ses larmes et le supplia d'arrêter. Il fit semblant de ne pas la voir et la bouscula pour finir sa triste besogne. Il tua tous le monde à l'exception de Lyra. Puis avant de partir, il lui dit :

- C'est ton jour de chance. Tu me plais, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Mais en contre-partie tu diras au gens du Ministère français que Lord Voldemort est venu, et qu'ils ne connaîtront pas de pire ennemi que moi.

Sur ce, il sortit, sous les yeux hébétés et ruisselants de la pauvre Lyra. Elle resta dans la cuisine avec sa famille, ou plutôt les cadavres de sa famille, pendant une journée et une nuit avant que quelqu'un ne découvre le massacre. Elle apprit plus tard qui était Voldemort. Mais elle ne sut jamais ce qui avait poussé le mage noir en France. Et encore moins pourquoi il s'était attaqué à sa famille. 

***

Maintenant elle allait devoir s'enfermer à Azkaban avec ceux qui avaient aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans tous ses massacres. Et tout ça pour les aider.

Elle se remémora la conversation qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

***

- Je vous écoute, répondit-elle.

Comme toujours Fudge s'embarrassa de détails pour expliquer une chose simple.

- Je sais que vous ne dépendez pas de mon service mais je me suis permis de réclamer votre aide, vu l'importance de l'affaire. Je m'occupe des Catastrophes Magiques et j'estime que le rapport que je viens de recevoir d'Azkaban en est une ! Les conditions de vie là-bas sont déplorables, l'hygiène est quasi inexistante, la nourriture n'en a que le nom. Les détenus vivent un enfer permanent.

- Ils le méritent.

La voix de la jeune fille était sans appel. Un instant, Fudge se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur, cette fille avait le pouvoir de cristalliser l'air autour d'elle d'un regard. C'était maintenant du sang de Détraqueur qu'il pensait trouver dans ses veines. Pour dire la vérité il n'était pas rassuré en face d'elle, elle était trop puissante, trop froide, elle générait en lui un sentiment de faiblesse et de malaise.

- Vous le croyez vraiment ?

Cette phrase lancée d'un ton badin par Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il franchissait la porte du bureau, eu pour effet d'alléger considérablement l'atmosphère.

- Albus ! s'écria Fudge, visiblement soulagé, vous avez fait vite ! Euh… Lyra je vous présente Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus, voici Lyra mais je vous ai déjà parlé d'elle.

Dumbledore s'inclina galamment sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune espionne. Elle avait bien sur entendu parler de lui mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

« Que fait-il là ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'abstint poliment de poser la question. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer une des seules personnes qu'elle respectait en ne connaissant que le nom. Alors que Dumbledore finissait son salut par un baisemain  « très vieille France », elle se demanda si c'était bien lui, le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne, ce vieil homme souriant qui lui présentait ses hommages avec une courtoisie d'un autre siècle. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Reprenons, fit Fudge, mais le pire est que la prison est remplie de Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs sont prêts à se ranger du coté de Vous-Savez-Qui au moindre signe ! Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait se passer !

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je veux que vous alliez inspecter Azkaban, sous la forme d'un Détraqueur naturellement.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Il vous suffira d'utiliser un sort de transformation

- Mais les Détraqueurs sentent l'âme humaine !

- Hum… oui, c'est là qu'intervient Albus, vous connaissez l'Occlumency je suppose ?

- Oui bien sûr, fis-t-elle impatiemment, c'est un procédé magique pour « fermer » son âme

- Bien, ce que vous allez devoir étudier avec Albus est une autre branche de cette science, il ne s'agit pas de fermer son âme mais de la faire disparaître.

Dumbledore reprit la parole sans se départir de son bienveillant sourire.

- Cornélius vous vous égarez, il ne s'agit pas de faire disparaître son âme, aucun sorcier ne le peut, mais de la dissimuler.

- Quelle différence y a-t-il entre tout ça ? demanda Lyra avec curiosité.

- Une différence énorme, si vous fermez votre âme, les Détraqueurs la percevront même si ils ne peuvent pas la lire, mais si vous la dissimulez, ils ne sentiront qu'une âme comme la leur, vide de sentiment. Je dois vous avertir qu'il est extrêmement difficile de manipuler son âme, peu de sorciers y arrivent correctement et dans votre cas nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps, mais néanmoins…

- Quand commençons-nous ? le coupa la sorcière que tout ce déballage verbal agaçait prodigieusement.

Dumbledore ne s'offusqua pas d'avoir été ainsi interrompu.

- Eh bien… puisque vous semblez être pressée, disons dans deux jours, cela vous convient-il ? Je vous dispenserai deux semaines de cours et nous verrons ce à quoi nous pouvons arriver, ah oui, je dois vous avertir que les leçons auront lieu à Poudlard car je ne peux quitter mon poste de directeur.

- Alors, fit Fudge, acceptez-vous ?

- Oui !

***

Bon voilà ça fait un chapitre un peu bizarre avec ces flashs backs mais on espère que c'est pas trop embrouillé et que ça vous a plu !

**Petit bla-bla des auteurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse (il y en a ???) :**

**Urumi :**  Alors voilà, ma co-auteure et moi avons eu un… léger… différent (le mot est faible !) au sujet de la couleur de cheveux de Lyra que je veux brune et elle blonde ! 

**Willy :  **Vive les blondes !!!!! Ok je suis un peu modeste !!!!

Bref, j'annonce un petit sondage pour la couleur de cheveux de Lyra. Le choix est entre blonde et brune (pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore remarqué !!!)

**Urumi :** Alors vite, appuyez sur le petit bouton review et laissez votre message après le bip sonore ( !)

**Willy :** Nous vous répondrons dès que possible !


	3. Remus

**Auteurs **: Urumi et Willy

**Remerciements** : Miya, notre fidèle bêta-lectrice qui a bien voulu assumer cette lourde tâche et corriger nos lacunes sur HP ! 

**Disclaimer **: Nous ne voulons pas de procès, donc nous affirmons que Sirius ne nous appartient pas (c'est pas qu'on voudrait pas…) ainsi que le reste du monde magique de J.K.R

**Resumé général** : Vie de Sirius à Azkaban (oui, on sait, on est pas douées pour les résumés… mais lisez quand même !). Il ne s'agit pas d'un état des faits de ses conditions de vie, c'est une histoire !!!

**Résumé du Chapitre** : Ce chapitre voit venir l'arrivée d'un personnage que tout le monde aime (nous en tout cas) Remus Lupin !

**Avertissement** : C'est notre première fic, elle n'est sans doute pas parfaite ! Nous réclamons humblement votre indulgence et, SVP, quelques reviews !!!!! Et oui ! Exploit de chez exploit, nous avons atteint 20 pages Word !!! Mais on compte aussi les réponses au reviews (surtout les réponses aux reviews en fait !) où nous nous sommes un peu lâchées ! 

Chapitre 3 

Lorsque Remus Lupin s'éveilla, le matin du 2 novembre, il avait le teint pâle et les traits tirés. Après une nuit de pleine lune, il était épuisé mais il songea avec délectation que plus rien ne troublerait le paisible cours de sa vie avant un long mois. Il détendit  tous ses muscles endoloris  et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Trois petits coups frappés à sa fenêtre résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Derrière les carreaux recouverts de givre, deux hiboux s'acharnaient sur le loquet _(si les carreaux sont recouverts de givre comment peut-il les voir ? excellente question, moi-même je ne sais pas ! De la magie sans doute ? un « oculo » modifié peut-être ? enfin bref il n'y a que moi pour me prendre le chou avec des questions aussi inutiles !)_ Lupin ouvrit sa fenêtre et les deux volatiles s'introduisirent dans  le salon dans un bruissement d'ailes. Le premier était Belisaria, la vieille chouette qui lui livrait la gazette du sorcier. Malgré son âge, son pelage gris était encore soyeux et elle apportait le journal avec une ponctualité quotidienne jamais démentie. Le sorcier identifia immédiatement l'autre comme un des oiseux de la volière de Poudlard, grâce à la bague qu'il arborait à la patte gauche et qui portait le sceau, facilement reconnaissable, de l'école. Il décacheta la lettre de ce dernier qu'il accueillit avec un froncement de sourcil avant de se saisir du journal. Dès la vue de la première page, il se mit à pâlir. Arrivé à la fin de sa lecture, il faillit défaillir. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait reçu de pire nouvelle. Une tristesse sans nom lui transperça le cœur. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Finalement il se ressaisit et tout sentiment disparut de son visage, ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts en deviennent blanches. Il comprenait maintenant le sens du laconique message de Dumbledore :

« Venez immédiatement. »

***

Sirius regarda pour la millième fois de la journée a travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Il y vit son sombre geôlier, un détraqueur. Il eut une sensation encore plus forte de froideur. Il retourna s'assoire sur son lit en fer et regarda la pièce autour de lui. En un peu moins d'une semaine de détention, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'ameublement triste et froid de la pièce. En face de lui se trouvait une étagère vide contre un mur gris, à sa gauche une petite fenêtre donnait sur la mer. En regardant à droite il pouvait voir la porte qui le séparait du couloir, des détraqueurs et des autres détenus. Sinon toute la pièce était grise. Dans ces conditions, pas besoin de ces sinistres gardiens pour déprimer !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de réfléchir. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Chaque fois lui venait ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Il finit par se remémorer la mort de son meilleur ami, et comme à chaque fois, il culpabilisait. Il se demanda encore comment cela se serait passé s'il avait accepté d'être le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Pourquoi ne s'était-il douté de rien ? En plus d'être un loup-garou, Lupin aurait très bien pus servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces créatures n'étaient-elles pas de nature mauvaise quand elle se transformait en loup ? Alors pourquoi ne pas trahir ses meilleurs amis pendant qu'on y est ! Et bien non, Lupin n'avait trahi personne ! Maintenant Sirius lui en voulait pour ne pas avoir été le traître.

- C'est vrai, se dit-il, si ça avait été lui, James ne serait pas mort, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Maintenant, la tristesse prit la place de la colère. Voilà les seules émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir depuis son incarcération. Et voilà, il recommençait à culpabiliser. S'il n'avait pas eu la faiblesse de conseiller aux Potter de prendre Peter comme Gardien, il serait mort à leur place. 

- En quelque sorte je les ai tués, se dit-il, pour me sauver. 

Sur ce, il sentit ses yeux se mouiller... Mais il releva la tête, inspira profondément et ravala ses larmes.

Cette pensée l'obsédait, ainsi qu'une autre, il n'avait pu se venger ou plutôt les venger. Donc il était encore innocent de ce dont on l'accusait. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse il s'en souvenait encore bien, et elle l'empêchait de devenir complètement fou. Pourtant, après quelques jours à être assaillis de mauvais souvenirs, il se sentait déjà faiblir mentalement. Beaucoup de moments tristes lui rappelaient qu'il était un animagus. Et cette pensée lui redonnait, sans qu'il compris pourquoi, une lueur d'espoir. Il devait exister une solution... Il ne savait pas quoi ni comment, mais il le savait. C'était comme un mot qu'il avait  sur le bout de la langue, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer.

***

L'irruption, à 10 heures du matin, d'un loup-garou dans la cheminée de son bureau ne sembla pas surprendre Dumbledore outre mesure. La jeune femme en face de lui, au contraire, sursauta. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette manie anglaise d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. Les Français préféraient transplaner, c'était tellement plus élégant que d'apparaître couvert de suie ! _(Est ce que quelqu'un prendra un jour la peine de lire l'histoire de Pouddlard ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école !) Malgré la gravité de l'heure, Lupin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la pièce était différente de la dernière fois où il l'avait vue. Dumbledore et Lyra se tenaient chacun d'un coté d'une pensine. _

Si le directeur était égal à lui-même, la jeune femme semblait être en plein effort. Sur le bureau, au lieu des habituels instruments magiques trônaient un nombre important de pelotes de laine aux couleurs chamarrées, surmontées de deux fines aiguilles d'argent. Mais le sorcier ne prit le temps ni de se nettoyer, ni de saluer l'inconnue, et encore moins de tenter de comprendre la nouvelle lubie de son ancien professeur.

- Est ce que c'est vrai ?

La brutalité de la question surprit le directeur, d'ordinaire Lupin se montrait moins direct, mais il était vrai que la situation ne se prêtait guère aux effets de style. 

- Lupin calm…

- Est ce que c'est vrai ?

Le ton avait à peine augmenté mais déjà on sentait poindre sous la voix la fureur de quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas contrarier.

- Qu'est ce qui est vrai, Remus ? fit doucement Dumbledore.

Lupin allait répondre mais sa voix mourut avant d'avoir atteint ses lèvres, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur cette tragédie. Finalement à bout de nerfs il hurla :

- Ce qui est écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier !

Son cri remplit la pièce, qui vibra de cette colère mêlée de désespoir, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Fumseck ainsi que les tableaux. En cet instant il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en lui, ses instincts animaux avaient repris le dessus, le loup-garou exprimait sa présence dans toute sa démesure. Lyra l'observait, fascinée. Elle avait suivi tout l'échange jusqu'à cette exclamation inhumaine qui l'avait atteinte au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Je dois vous avouer franchement que je ne l'ai pas encore lue mais je suppose que oui, répondit Dumbledore comme si il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

Son ton se fit plus grave :

- Asseyez-vous. Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard.

Puis il lança, de nouveau avec légèreté :

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?

Du couloir, lui venait un brouaha inhabituel qui tira Sirius de ses sombres pensées. Il se leva et regarda par la porte. Il y découvrit un jeune garçon, qui paraissait ne pas avoir plus de 16 ans, hurlant, pleurant et suppliant son père pourtant absent de l'aider et de ne pas le faire enfermer. Les Détraqueurs ne s'émurent pas pour autant et le jetèrent sans ménagement dans la cellule voisine. Il continua de sangloter et de crier.

Sirius retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il venait d'assister à une des rares distractions de la journée. En fait, tous les prisonniers étaient sortis une fois par jour dans la grande cour de l'établissement. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir à cette idée.

Son voisin avait enfin commencé à calmer ses cris pour les remplacer par de lugubres gémissements. Sirius put enfin s'endormir. Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars. 

Dans l'un d'eux, il revécut la scène ou Peter Pettigrow lui échappait. Mais à la différence de la réalité, au moment où Peter se changeait en rat, Sirius accablé par une rage noir et mu par son instinct prit sa forme d'animagus en même temps que le rat. Le gros chien sauta sur le rongeur et lui saisit la gorge. Il serra ses puissantes mâchoires, jusqu'à ce que le sang tiède lui coule entre les canines. Peter arrêta de se débattre. Une fois mort, la magie n'ayant plus d'effet il récupéra son apparence humaine.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et découvrit avec surprise qu'il était dans son lit. Son rêve avait été d'une intensité rare. Et pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement il avait fait autre chose qu'un cauchemar, il avait enfin pu se venger. Il voulut s'asseoir. Mais, en y parvenant, il se trouvait dans une position bizarre pour un humain. Il regarda ses mains et à la place il vit des pattes poilues noirs. Il compris que tellement prit dans son histoire, il s'était inconsciemment changé en chien. Il en aurait rit s'il l'avait pu. Et maintenant il se sentait presque joyeux, enfin en comparaison de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec les Détraqueurs. Il reprit son apparence humaine. Il sentit immédiatement un immense froid l'envahir. Toute sa joie s'était envolée. Il réincarna son apparence de chien. Et tout de suite, il se sentit mieux. Il se coucha sur le lit et posa sa tète sur ses pattes. Il put enfin réfléchi sans être interrompu sans cesse par de sombres pensées.

- Si les Détraqueurs me font moins d'effet, songea-t-il, c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas sentir mon âme qui est cachée par l'esprit du chien. Et comme ils n'ont pas d'yeux, je vais pouvoir rester ainsi. Ils penseront seulement que je suis en train de devenir fou. Mais le problême va être les autres prisonniers ou les éventuels visiteurs. S'il me voient sous cette apparence, ils découvriront la supercherie. 

Une semaine passa, et personne ne remarqua rien. Pour cause, Sirius ne se transformait en chien que pour dormir. Comme ça, si quelqu'un regardait dans la pièce assombrie par la nuit, il ne distinguerait qu'une ombre allongée dans le lit. Même une personne encore sensée n'y verrait que du feu.

***

Au fur et à mesure que sa petite barque avançait sur la mer, Lupin se sentait de plus en plus mal. L'île d'Azkaban n'était encore qu'un petit point à l'horizon mais il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir d'ici l'oppressant pouvoir des Détraqueurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait longtemps hésité, et c'est seulement ce matin qu'il avait prit sa décision, sans se donner la peine de réfléchir. Mais maintenant il regrettait et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait peur de cette confrontation. Au fond de lui il voulait garder l'image d'un Sirius bravâche et sourriant. Bravâche et souriant ? Lupin serra les poings, il s'agissait du meurtrier de ses meilleurs amis, comment pouvait-il parler ainsi ? Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose durant le reste du trajet mais dès l'arrivée dans la prison son malaise le reprit. Des longs couloirs gris et nus ,où le seul mouvement était le va-et-vient des Détraqueurs, se côtoyaient. Des prisonniers faméliques s'entassaient, le regard vide, dans des cellules délabrées. Un instant, il se prit de pitié pour Sirius mais il se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait et la haine remplaça la compassion. Enfin il arriva devant une cellule individuelle où il reconnut son ancien ami. 

***

Sirius était assit sur le sol et il jouait avec un os de poulet quand il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il se retourna, surpris. Il ne recevait que rarement de la visite. Et ce n'était pas l'heure du repas ni de la sortie quotidienne. Il découvrit un homme assez grand, maigre et mal habillé. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux se qui accentuaient sa mauvaise mine. Il avait reconnu Remus Lupin au premier coup d'œil. Il se regardèrent en silence. Le nouveau venu ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre sympathie pour Sirius. Ce dernier comprit rapidement pourquoi. Tout le monde croyait la même chose, il était le grand méchant qui avait trahit sont meilleur ami. Personne n'avait été mit dans la confidence. Sirius était aux yeux du monde le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Et maintenant il regrettait de n'avoir avertit personne du changement. Mais qu'y pouvait-il. Beaucoup avaient crut que le Mangemort était Remus. Il regarda tristement son visiteur.

- Tu as l'air bien triste, lui dit Remus. Serait-ce la mort de ton maître qui t'émeut ? Ou bien tu me joues la comédie du pauvre petit qui avait peur de résister à Voldemort ?

Sirius ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre ?

- Eh bien parle, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Le prisonnier restait obstinément muet. Il connaissait Remus, il ne s'énervait jamais et était sans doute le moins querelleur des maraudeurs. En revanche il maniait la langue comme une arme et savait frapper là où ça faisait mal.

Sirius jeta un regard suppliant à son ancien ami.

- Remus…, implora-t-il.

Mais le loup-garou ne se laissa pas attendrir.

- James, Lily et Peter sont morts par ta faute et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est solliciter un peu d'indulgence, je te croyais plus fier… espèce de traître.

Sirius prit ce dernier mot comme un coup au cœur et baissa la tête. 

- Redresse-toi, gronda Remus, si tu as trouvé le courage de les tuer, ais aussi celui de l'assumer. 

Mais Sirius ne cilla pas.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, cracha le loup-garou.

« Lâche ? pensa le captif, oui c'est vrai si je n'avais pas craint pour ma propre vie j'aurais accepté d'être le Gardien du Secret de James. »

Néanmoins, même si l'injure n'avait jamais été aussi meritée, son orgueil n'avait pu l'accepter. Lentement il releva la tête.

- De toute façon, continua Remus d'un ton méprisant, avec une famille comme la tienne on aurait dû s'y attendre.

Contre toute attente, Sirius éclata de rire.

- Ma famille ??? hoqueta-t-il, mais le sang qui coule dans nos veines ne veut rien dire, tu devrais le savoir… Moony.

Pour la première fois le regard du sorcier trembla et Sirius sut qu'il avait marqué un point. Il fixa son ami et reprit d'un ton plus grave.

- Je suis innocent, Remus, innocent.

- Mais tu n'as rien compris ! Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis innocent ! Ce n'était pas moi le Gardien du Secret de James. C'était…

- Et c'est là que tu vas m'annoncer que vous aviez finalement accepté l'offre de Dumbledore. Et qu'il est devenu le Gardien et qu'il les a vendus au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Non ! On a décidé de confier le Secret à Peter. C'est lui le traître…

- Tiens, elle est bonne celle-là ! Alors là, je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça ! Tu oses salir sa mémoire. Un peu de décence ! Tu l'as tué, et maintenant tu l'accuses. Comment veux-tu que je croie une chose pareil ! C'est inimaginable, hurla-t-il.

Il enrageait, maintenant. Mais en fait, à quoi s'attendait-il en venant. Il avait réfléchit longuement et pourtant il s'était décidé à ne pas venir, que Sirius n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait changé d'avis le matin même, comme mu par un pressentiment. Et il était déçu. Au fond de lui, une infîme petite partie de lui voulait croire à l'innocence de son ancien ami.

- Essaye de te calmer et écoute-moi deux minutes sans m'interrompre même si tu trouves que ce que je dis n'a pas de sens à tes yeux, lui demanda Sirius, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua, en fait, si on a changé de Gardien c'est parce que tout le monde se douterait que l'on me choisirait, et le Secret, tout comme moi ne serait plus en sécurité. J'ai proposé à James de demander à Peter. Il l'a fait. Mais comme on savait que quelqu'un informait régulièrement Voldemort, on n'a informé personne du changement, même pas Dumbledore. Encore moins toi... puisque ...  on pensait... que tu étais le traître. 

Sirius avait baissé la voix jusqu'à chuchoter pour finir sa phrase. Il regrettait tellement de s'être trompé et il avait de la peine à avouer son erreur à ce pauvre Remus soupçonné à tort. Evidement la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- Comment aviez-vous pu me soupçonner ? demanda Lupin visiblement blessé, qu'ais-je fait pour attirer votre méfiance ?

- Rien de spécial. Mais on savait qu'un des maraudeurs informait Voldemort des faits et gestes de James. Il avait toute confiance en moi. Et Peter nous paraissait trop faible pour nous trahir. Il ne restait que toi. Tu étais le plus probable, surtout depuis notre dispute.

Il parlait de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eut en 6ème année de Poudlard. Remus n'avait pas apprécié une petite plaisanterie que Sirius avait organisée à l'intention d'un de leur camarade : Servus Rogue. 

***

La veille de la pleine lune, Sirius, toujours à la recherche d'un cobaye pour ses farces se trouva derrière Sevrus Rogue qui  discutait avec ses compères. Il se rapprocha du groupe et les entendit discuter :

- Alors tu sais comment on fait pour passer sous le Saule Cogneur ? demanda un des membre du groupe.

- Non pas encore, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, répondit Sevrus.

- Moi je sais comment on fait, vînt se venter Sirius.

Il eut droit à des regards noirs :

- Oh ! On se calme ! Si personne ne veut savoir, tans pis.

- Et que-ce qui tu imagines ? Que l'on va te croire ? répliqua violemment Rogue.

- Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie ! Mais je te connaît Sev', tu es trop lâche pour t'approcher de cette arbre. Tu parles, tu parles, mais tout le monde sais que tu ne bougeras jamais.

- Ah oui, et bien dis-moi comment on fait !

- C'est très simple, le soir de la pleine lune, il faut prendre un bâton et l'appuyer contre la racine qui sort.. Il y a un passage secret qui mène à la cabane hurlante. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras jamais !

- Tu veux parier ? Je te dirai en détail ce qu'il y a dans cette p… de cabane le lendemain de la pleine lune, lui lança Rogue.

- Ok. Pas de problème !

Et il partit en pouffant sous les yeux furibonds des Serpantards.

Le lendemain soir comme promis le futur professeur vînt et descendit dans la cabane. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Remus qui avait un peu changé de forme et troqué ses vêtements contre une robe de poils noirs. Heureusement les autres maraudeurs étaient là aussi sous leurs apparences un peu particulières. Et James lui sauva la vie en le ramenant à l'abris, loin des crocs menaçants du loup-garou.

Quand Remus retrouva sa forme normale, il n'était pas en très bonne santé, les transformations l'épuisaient. Mais il eut la force de hurler contre Sirius :

- Tu es complètement à la masse !!! J'aurais pu tuer Rogue !!!

Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite. Pour lui, ils avaient tous bien rigolé et c'était le principal.

- Mais c'était juste pour rire !

- Oui et ça aurait pu être drôle que je me transforme en assassin !!! continua de plus belle Lupin. Tout me serait tombé sur le dos, parce qu'un abrutit a fait une farce à un « camarade » ! Tu sais très bien que je ne me contrôle pas pendant ma transformation ! Imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver si James n'était pas intervenu !

- Mais…

- Oui tu aurais voulu que je tue quelqu'un pour toi. Mais la prochaine fois demande-moi avant ! Vous êtes tous des barges ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de tout raconter à Dumbledore !?! 

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, s'exclamèrent tous les autres en cœur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Pour moi vous n'êtes plus dignes de confiance ! Je préfèrerais me faire Mangemort plutôt que de vous faire confiance !

- Quoi ! s'indignèrent le reste des maraudeurs, tu oses nous comparer a ces... commencèrent-ils, fumiers, acheva Peter.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons.

Les maraudeurs ne parlèrent plus à Lupin pendant plus d'une semaine. Il finirent par se réconcilier quand Sirius, au grand étonnement de tous, alla s'excuser auprès du loup-garou. Ils oublièrent cette histoire jusqu'au jours où, des années plus tard, il fallut désigner un traître dans l'équipe. Et comme cette histoire avait marqué tout le monde, elle ressortit. 

***

Il y eut un moment de silence. Remus ne s'attendait pas à qu'une histoire vieille de près de 5 ans puisse ressortir et tuer un de ces meilleurs amis. 

- Je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez pris comme ça. 

- Sur le moment, nous étions énervés. Mais nous l'avons vite oublié. C'est ressortit quand Dumbledore nous a dit que un des maraudeurs informait Voldemort des déplacements de James et des faits et gestes de l'Ordre. C'est là que nous avons dû penser à quelqu'un. Et comme tu nous avais sortit ça, on s'en est souvenu.

De nouveau Sirius aurait voulu disparaître. Avouez une erreur pareille devant la personne soupçonnée n'est jamais facile. Remus le regardait le mine défaite. Il ne parvenait pas a croire qu'une histoire aussi vieille et insignifiante puisse ressortir et faire un tel effet. Tout à coup, il se sentit triste et même démoralisé. Il se rendait compte que cette dispute avait valut la mort des Potter. Sa tête se mit a tourner. Il s'assit sur le lit. Il s'en voulu d'être aussi faible. Mais il venait de subir sa transformation, la nouvelle de la mort de James, Lily et Peter, en plus encore la trahison de Sirius. Et le temps qu'il s'habitue à considérer cette situation, elle s'avérait complètement fausse. Mais de toute façon rien ne prouvait que cette dernière nouvelle était juste. Mais il voulait avoir confiance en Sirius. Même si son histoire paraissait peu vraisemblable. Il avait besoin de faire confiance au dernier ami qui lui restait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu se transformer en loup-garou pour oublier tous ses problèmes. Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas. Il devait affronter la réalité. Comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie.

Il y eut de nouveau un long moment de silence. Les deux hommes paraissaient abattus. Mais on sentait un sentiment d'hésitation régner entre eux. Ils ne savaient s'ils devaient se faire confiance.

Remus reprit la parole :

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas qui croire… tout est arrivé si vite… je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je reviendrais quand je serai plus au claire.

Sirius s'y attendait. Il comprenait son ami, à sa place il n'aurait sans doute pas réagit aussi calmement.

- Je comprends.

Sur ces mots, Remus appela un Détraqueur pour qu'il lui ouvre. Quand il sortit, il ne se retourna pas. Et marcha d'un pas abattu en direction de la sortie.

***

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Urumi : Chers lecteurs c'est avec un immense plaisir et une joie sans limite que, grâce à vous nous pouvons inaugurer cette nouvelle rubrique intitulée *roulement de tambours ménageant un suspense… quasi nul * Les réponses aux reviews !!! Je tiens donc à remercier tous les revieweurs ainsi que ma co-auteure…

Willy ( après une bataille acharnée pour le clavier.) : Donc voilà, nous allons passer aux réponses…

Urumi :… *continuant ses remerciements* ainsi que mes parents qui ont acheté un ordi (même si il est trop lent)  et mon ours en peluche qui accueille mes nouvelles idées…

Willy *qui intervient précipitamment* : donc nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses !!!

Urumi :…et Shakespeare qui m'a énormément inspiré ainsi que Daniel Pennac dont l'humour m'a été plus que précieux… *continue avec une liste d'écrivain plus ou moins connus laissant un paquet de lecteurs plus ou moins endormis*

Willy : *qui s'endort, elle aussi et étouffe un bâillement*** **oui, donc étant inculte je ne sais pas trop de qui elle parle… donc, les reviews, et je tenait a faire une autre précision, il y a notre fidèle bêta-lectrice Miya et Manon (une copine). Donc si elles interviennent y faut pas vous inquiéter…

Miya et Manon *en coeur* : COUCOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Willy et Urumi : *rendues à moitié sourdes par la sauvagerie de ce « cri de guerre »* : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Miya : Heureusement que je suis là, sinon vous prendriez peur en voyant les fautes de conjugaison effrayantes que ces deux folles sont capables de faire !

Urumi et Willy : c'es maime pa vré !

Urumi : où en étions-nous ??? Ah oui… Shakespeare…

Les trois autres en Coeur : NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Urumi : *qui est, je vous le rappelle, à moitié sourde* : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous préférez Racine ???

Les trois autres : Ta GU…

Willy : *qui après une longue argumentation pour pouvoir avoir le clavier* : oui, donc moi je ne suis pas une intello et ce genre d'auteur me passionne… Donc je demanderai que l'on passe à un autre sujet, style les réponse au reviews…

Et merde… ma roulette de souris ne marche plus !!! je sais tout le monde sans fout…

Les trois autres : En effet !

Bon sérieusement, commençons :

*Cyngathi* :  Un énorme merci a notre 1ère revieweuse *s'inclinent bien bas, s'aplatissent de reconnaissance*, merci pour tes compliments ! Pour ta question, non elle n'aura pas les pouvoirs d'un détraqueur… enfin pas exactement… et si quelqu'un va s'en rendre compte ? ... tu verras bien…

*Khellar* : Verts aux mèches argents ??? Euh… c'est une idée… euh… en fait… pour être franches… Il n'y a pas de risque !!!!!!! Et maintenant qu'on est lancées… Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un de tes personnages préférés pointe le bout de son nez… (ou alors c'est vraiment minime…) nous, nos préférés c'est pas des sadiques en cagoules… alors… oublie !! Désolées… mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à lire !!! Et pour finir : ça veut dire quoi le travail que Miya a fait ? Sous entendu les merdes de service on fait une fic et Miya a sauvé la situation comme elle a pu ? (désolé on est un peu vache avec toi -) c'est pas dans notre habitude !)

*Miya* : Merci… continue de tout bien bêta-lire… même si je suppose que c'est saoulant toutes ces fautes !

*Pug* : Merci… t'inquiète pas nous aussi on considère Fudge comme un imbécile fini… et on espère le montrer plus tard…

*Morgane Ceridwen* :  Merci pour la review ! et oui, enfin on l'a mis en ligne, après au moins 3 mois… c 'est un peu long, on s'en rend compte… on espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu et que la suite t'aura plus !

*Mary-Evy*: Merci… Ben la voila la suite!

*Alias* : Merci on espère que ça t'aura plu comme 1ère fic (au pire, ne t'inquiète pas il y en a qui écrivent mieux !) 

*Shinia Marina* : Merci, oui il y en a, mais nous non plus on les pas encore lu !

*Thomot 512* : Willy : oui, il s'agit de mon très cher frère donc je pense que l'on peut prendre sa review comme un compliment… merci quand même petiot, et continue de lire.

*LittleMiss84* : Merci, contente que Lyra te plaise, on avait justement peur que les lecteurs la prennent pour une Mary-Sue ou un stéréotype ! Ca nous rassure ! Sinon on serait VRAIMENT ravies de pouvoir oublier nos études pour se consacrer à cette fic… mais Willy (qui, si vous vous en souvenez a affirmé ne pas être une intello !) refuse catégoriquement !

Willy : donc voilà, on a fini, on ne s'est pas crevées… mais c'est grave, on espère que personne ne nous en voudra ! (sinon tant pis)

Je tenais à préciser que la plupart des réponses ont été écrites par Urumi, donc je ne suis pas une intello… et si je ne veux pas laisser tomber mes études, c'est pour une raison très spéciale… enfin, je n'entrerai pas dans les détails.

Sondage Alors, voici les résultats 

Blonde :  0 voix (pleure pas Willy)

Brune :  4 voix

Rousse(c'était pas dans le sondage mais le lecteur est roi !) : 2 voix

Brune aux mèches blondes : 2 voix

Verts aux mèches argents (Mais qui pourrait avoir eu une idée comme ça ??? *regard suspicieux envers une Serpentarde que je ne nommerai pas*) : 1 voix

Willy : Je dois vous avouer que je suis extrêmement déçue! Dire que je pensais envoyer les chapitres avant de les mettre en ligne à tous les votants du parti blond. Mais tant pis… Vous avez tout loupé… c'est pas de ma faute. Bon mais on peut toujours changer d'avis, n'est ce pas urumi ? *regard vers l'interpellée, et remarque qu'elle est plongée dans la contemplation de beaux et jeunes acteurs* alors ça ne pose pas de problème que Lyra soit blonde ? *pas de réponse* allez, une fois… deux fois… trooooooooiiiiiiiis fois… adjugé, vendu ou plutôt décidée,  Lyra sera blonde !!!!!!!!!!

Urumi : Mais elle rêve… On va tout simplement écouter les votes ! Il faut que vous sachiez que ce detail n'a ABSOLUMENT aucune importance pour la suite de l'histoire (il n'est même pas dit que ce soit encore mentionné !), simplement Willy et moi sommes toutes les deux (surtout elle !) incroyablement bornées et comme ni l'une ni l'autre ne cédait on a organisé ce vote ! Voilà, merci et au chapitre prochain (qui risque de mettre un peu de temps à venir, désolé !) Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	4. Les inconnvénients du métro moldu

**Auteurs **: Urumi et Willy

**Remerciements** : Miya, notre fidèle bêta-lectrice qui a bien voulu assumer cette lourde tâche et corriger nos lacunes sur HP ! 

**Disclaimer **: Nous ne voulons pas de procès, donc nous affirmons que Sirius ne nous appartient pas (c'est pas qu'on voudrait pas…) ainsi que le reste du monde magique de J.K.R

**Résumé général** : Vie de Sirius à Azkaban (oui, on sait, on est pas douées pour les résumés… mais lisez quand même !). Il ne s'agit pas d'un état des faits de ses conditions de vie, c'est une histoire !!!

**Résumé du Chapitre** : Lyra finit ses cours d'occlumency et fait sa première entrée dans le métro !

**Avertissement** : C'est notre première fic, elle n'est sans doute pas parfaite ! Nous réclamons humblement votre indulgence et, SVP, quelques reviews !

Chapitre 4 : Les inconvénients du métro moldu !

5 novembre 1981, ministère de la magie

- Innocent ? s'esclaffa Charles Durant, le Ministre de la Magie, Innocent ?  Mais c'est une blague mon cher Lupin ? Vous plaisantez ? Cette situation est absurde ! Vous débarquez à 8h du matin dans mon bureau pour me déclarer que Sirius Black a affirmé être innocent ! Mais évidemment qu'il a dit ça, ils disent tous ça, ils diraient n'importe quoi pour sortir, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, de cet enfer. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas cru ?

Non, il ne l'avait pas cru, il avait tourné les talons dès que qu'il l'avait entendu, d'ailleurs il le regrettait, peut-être aurait-il dû rester et l'écouter ? Mais il se refusait à accepter la solution de facilité qui le déclarait d'office coupable !

Le ministre reprit d'une voix adoucie :

- Écoutez Lupin, je comprends que ce soit dur pour vous, mais vous devrez admettre l'évidence, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes ! De toute façon avec une ascendance comme la sienne…

Remus serra les poings dans ses poches, comme il s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé cet argument mesquin. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le décontenancer. Il se souvenait encore du rire de Sirius lorsqu'il lui avait répondu. Évidemment que le sang ne voulait rien dire, il le savait mieux tout le monde, lui dont le sien portait la marque de la lycanthropie. Ce liquide rouge faisait-il de lui un monstre ? Et le sang de moldu dans les veines de Lily faisait-il d'elle une « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?

- Maisque voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je ne peux pas le libérer !

- Accordez-lui au moins un procès !

- Un procès ? Le rire de Durant le reprit, mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, on arrête ses partisans par dizaines et nous croulons sous les procès si on devait aussi en accorder à ceux qui sont pris sur le fait… De toute façon ça ne relève pas de ma compétence, passez voir Mr Croupton du Département de la Justice Magique, il pourra peut-être vous aider ! Mais n'y comptez pas trop, fêtez plutôt comme nous le retour à la paix en oubliant bien vite cette sinistre histoire !

Lorsque Lupin sortit, le rire de Durant résonnait encore derrière la porte.

***

10 novembre 1981 (10am)

Lorsque Lyra arriva au Chemin de Traverse, un immense soulagement doublé d'une intense satisfaction l'envahit elle avait réussi, enfin. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais elle l'avait fait. Quand Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la marche à suivre, elle avait trouvé cela extrêmement simple, dissimuler ses émotions, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps ? Eh bien non, le vieux sorcier était coriace et ne lui avait pas facilité la tache. Il détectait chaque infime pensée, chaque souvenir, chaque élément qui lui rappelait qu'elle était humaine. Elle remerciait intérieurement la pudeur du directeur qui l'avait empêché de fouiller au plus profond d'elle-même, de ses plus intimes souvenirs. Elle se sentait déjà mise à nu à chaque seconde où il la soumettait au feu incessant de ses attaques mentales, il devinait tout, ses découragements comme sa volonté d'y arriver. Malgré ces désagréables intrusions, elle avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour son professeur et ses étranges lubies. C'était le mélange de fantaisie et d'excentricité qui servait à cacher cette incroyable puissance qui la fascinait. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas servi pas de cette force pour vaincre Voldemort. Ce fut le jour de l'annonce de sa mort qu'elle comprit. Il savait. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il savait, que même avec tous ses pouvoirs, le seul capable de battre le mage noir était cet enfant. Mais ça, si l'esprit de Lyra l'acceptait comme un fait, intriguant, certes mais un fait, son cœur ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était elle qui aurait dû le tuer !

Elle  entra au Chaudron Baveur. L'ambiance du bar était unique. On sentait la joie de tous à l'idée d'être débarrassé de l'ennemi qui les terrorisait depuis si longtemps. Cela lui était égal, depuis longtemps elle demeurait impassible aux choses qui l'entouraient et avait tout fait pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de danger. Elle ne voulait plus laisser les gens qu'elle aimait mourir sous ses yeux. Seulement, à force de se protéger des gens, elle n'avait plus personne à aimer. Elle avait suivi des cours intensifs de combat de corps à corps et de duel. Ses études l'amenèrent en Angleterre où elle resta. Voilà pourquoi elle était considérée maintenant comme un des meilleurs agents de tout le Ministère. Elle rêvait le plus était de pouvoir se venger de l'assassin de sa famille. Elle aurait pu le faire, elle connaissait certaines dates des réunions que Voldemort organisait avec ses Mangemorts. Elle aurait pu y aller, mais elle savait que c'était un suicide. Et aujourd'hui elle regrettait en se disant qu'un bébé de un an avait réalisé sans aucune formation ce dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps. Elle s'en voulait. Elle but un verre de jus de citrouille et quitta le Chemin de Traverse. Se rappelant que sa cheminée ne marchait plus, et habitant dans un quartier moldu de Londres, elle dut se décider à emprunter le métro. Elle aurait bien pus transplaner, mais on lui avait retiré son permis suite a un malencontreux accident. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas assuré vers la première station qu'elle rencontra, sans se soucier des regards curieux qui détaillaient son habillement, après tout elle n'était pas plus bizarre qu'un de ces punks ou autres gothiques qui déambulaient autour d'elle. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé ni train, ni métro. Elle entreprit donc de déchiffrer le panneau des correspondances. Elle perdit 10 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un employé s'approche d'elle et lui demande avec bienveillance si il pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

- Euh… oui, comment dois-je faire pour aller jusqu'à Soho.

Malheureusement, les explications du subordonné ne furent pas d'une très grande utilité à Lyra, qui ne connaissait absolument pas le mode de fonctionnement des correspondances. C'est donc au hasard, et en espérant ne pas « atterrir » trop loin, qu'elle fit sa première entrée dans le métro. On était loin du rassurant confort du Magicobus, le wagon était bondé et la chaleur suffocante provoquée par la proximité de tous ces corps l'irritait.

*Par le maelström, ces foutus moldus n'ont rien trouvé de mieux pour se déplacer ? Et encore est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça se déplacer, au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet on en est toujours là, des tunnels noirs, des tunnels noirs et… des tunnels noirs, je vais virer claustrophobe moi ! Quand je pense qu'un petit sortilège d'agrandissement arrangerait tout ça en moins de deux ! Oui, oui je sais « violation de l'article 4 alinéa 5 sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie et bla bla bla… » N'empêche qu'il fait vraiment chaud dans ce truc !*

La sorcière en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque le wagon fit une violente embardée projetant les passagers sur le côté. 

_- Protecto, _hurla-t-elle avant de se cogner elle-même contre une vitre.

*C'est même pas stable ces machins-là !* Fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle réussit à émettre avant de s'évanouir !

***

La jeune femme se retrouva dans un cimetière, couchée derrière une pierre tombale, et en face d'elle se trouvait un groupe de sorciers encapuchonnés. Au centre se trouvait un homme habillé normalement qui tenait par l'épaule une petite fille en la menaçant avec sa baquette magique. La gamine pleurait, Et Lyra savait pourquoi, elle allait mourir comme la dernière fois, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, Lyra plongea sur sa sœur, et agenouillée auprès d'elle, elle supplia le mage noir de l'épargner. Mais tout se déroula comme la dernière fois, ses supplications furent ignorées et Zoé mourut. 

Voldemort la regarda et lui dit :

- Maintenant tu as perdu sur toute la ligne. J'ai disparu et toi, tu as été incapable de venger ta famille. Tu es une perdante !

***

Lyra se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva dans un lit. Elle vit autour d'elle des murs blancs. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été transportée dans un hôpital moldu. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'elle serait mal soignée dans cet établissement, elle voulut donc se lever pour partir. À ce moment surgit une infirmière d'un certain âge qui paraissait surprise de la voir réveillée:

- Bonjour, comme allez-vous ? 

Voyant que sa patiente allait se lever elle ajouta :

- Non, restez couchée. Vous avez subit un traumatisme crânien. Vous vous souvenez, dans le métro ?

- Oui, je crois, il y a eu une violente secousse et j'ai dû m'évanouir. Est-ce que l'on sait ce qui est arrivé, ce n'était pas normal, c'était un accident ? demanda-t-elle, en pensant mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Oui, il y a effectivement eut un accident. D'ailleurs la police ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils vont sûrement vous interroger.

La jeune femme alitée demeura pensive. Les moldus sont vraiment de drôles de gens pensa-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent même pas définir la cause d'un accident. Pourtant on m'avait dit qu'ils étaient très bien organisés sans la magie. Sauf évidemment...

- Comment se fait-il que les policiers, demanda Lyra en essayant de prononcer du mieux qu'elle put ce mot si étrange pour elle, n'aient pas pus comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre. D'habitude ils se débrouillent mieux que ça. Peut être qu'il y a eut une défaillance technique ou quelque chose de ce genre pas repérable du premier coup. Mais je pense que l'énigme sera vite résolue. Bon passons à un sujet plus médical. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, je vais appeler le médecin pour qu'il vous ausculte. 

Sur ce, elle sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un guérisseur moldu qui l'examina. Après quelques minutes il la jugea en plus ou moins bonne santé et lui dit :

- Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en être tiré à si bon compte. Il y a eut des morts dans cet accident.

- Vraiment, s'enquit Lyra. Mais, je…

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. 

- Que s'est-il passé ? La police n'a toujours aucun indice ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, lui répondit le médecin, mais ils voulaient vous interroger dès que ce serait possible. Pour moi, vous êtes en assez bonne santé pour leur parler. Mais si vous ne voulez pas…

- Non, non je veux bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez leur dire de venir ?

Les deux personnes sortir  et la laissèrent seule. Maintenant elle avait peur. Et si elle parlait d'une manière trop bizarre ou que… c'était la catastrophe. En plus, ses idées s'embrouillaient à cause du choc et des médicaments. Ils finirent par arriver. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Lyra se douta qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis, sous l'uniforme sérieux des officiers de la couronne britannique se tenaient Fudge, accompagné de 2 des plus célèbres espions en milieu moldu du monde magique, Pessoa et Fuchs. *1

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vous mettre encore une fois dans une situation impossible, commença Fudge, mais grâce à vous le Ministère est dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, avez-vous idée du nombre de sortilèges d'amnésie que nous avons dû lancer ? La Brigade a été entièrement monopolisée, au moment ou nous avons le plus besoin d'elle.

- Et tout ceci est de ma faute, bien évidemment ! ironisa-t-elle, Ce n'est pas moi qui ai attaqué ce métro, il me semble.

- Votre wagon a été le plus touché et c'est celui ou il y a le moins de décès, le hasard fait bien les choses !

- Il fallait sans doute que je les laisse mourir !

- Non mais vous auriez pu être plus discrète ! Et de toute façon il y a eu des morts !

- Discrète ? hurla-t-elle, je ne POUVAIS PAS être discrète, c'était ça ou ils mouraient tous ! Moi compris ! Excusez-moi d'avoir voulu protéger ma vie... 

- Lyra...

- Et pour le sortilège d'amnésie, continua-t-elle hors d'elle, je ne crois pas qu'il soit plus important qu'ils meurent brusquement, sans connaissance du monde de la magie, plutôt qu'ils vivent, pensant avoir été victime d'un miracle !

Elle s'arrêta, extenuée, c'était tellement injuste, la protection de dizaines de vies valait tellement plus qu'un stupide décret.

- Hum hum, vous êtes sur les nerfs, c'est normal après ce que vous avez vécu…

- Je ne suis pas… protesta-t-elle faiblement

- Peu importe, finissons-en, proposa Fudge, prenez ce portoloin, il lui tendit un briquet, il vous conduira à Ste Mangouste.

- Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, protesta-t-elle en désignant sa chemise.

- Assez parlé, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, la coupa-t-il, allez-y !

- D'accord, fit-elle, candide.

Elle se leva, laissant sa liquette dévoiler ses pieds nus qui finissaient deux longues jambes, découvertes elles aussi. Le silence gêné qui s'ensuivit ne faisait qu'accentuer la rougeur des trois hommes qui, tout en essayant de détourner pudiquement le regard, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer le corps parfait trônant devant eux. 

- Hum, hum, fit Fudge brisant l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce, bon habillez-vous, mais faites vite.

Elle s'exécuta, en se permettant au passage de leur jeter une variante du sort de chatouillis qui se mettait en action dès qu'ils la regardaient (mataient serait plus juste !). Les trois hommes finirent à terre, pliés en deux et se tenant désespérément les côtes.

- Bon, soupira t'elle une fois habillée, assez ri pour aujourd'hui, _Finite incantatem._

- Lyra..., souffla Fudge, ...je vous préviens...

Sans l'écouter, elle profita de leur impossibilité d'action momentanée, pour transplaner, malgré l'interdiction qu'elle avait de ne plus se déplacer de cette manière. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de se rendre à Ste Mangouste, elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à mettre au clair avant de rentrer à Azkaban. Notamment élucider cette histoire de wagon. 

*J'aurais dû demander à Fudge mais je crois que si j'étais restée une seconde de plus je serais morte, ou pire licenciée ! (il faudrait qu'elle revoie un peu l'ordre de ses priorités !)*. 

Elle n'avait pas bien réfléchit avant de transplaner et s'était donc retrouvée au beau milieu d'Oxford street, un samedi après midi.

 *Le Ministère va ENCORE me tuer*. 

N'ayant pas la force de lancer un sort d'amnésie elle se téléporta directement chez elle. 

*Au point où j'en suis...*

Son petit studio était à son image, bordélique, insupportable et pourtant étonnamment efficace. Elle vivait depuis des années dans ce quartier et pourtant aucun moldu ne l'avait encore remarquée.

*Pourtant je suis pas discrète, des hiboux arrivent à toute heure, je ne suis jamais chez moi, quand j'y suis je fais des expériences bizarres en pleine  nuit, faut croire qu'ils sont vraiment aveugles !* 

Elle ignorait que le Ministère, la connaissant, avait pris ses précautions et avait entouré son « antre »  d'une inimaginable quantité de sorts de silence et de discrétion, ce qu'elle avait toujours eu la flemme de faire. 

Enjambant des piles de livres et de vêtements, elle se dirigea vers son armoire à potions et avala toute la rangée de potions soignantes et d'antidotes sans prendre la peine de consulter le moindre traité et sans même lire les étiquettes. Elle ingurgita ainsi, un poussos, un anti-rhumatisme, une potion de réchauffement et un flacon de teinture d'iode, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle décida qu'un petit somme lui ferait du bien, mais, perturbée par cette attaque dans le métro elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. 

*Bon, raisonnons, un wagon (MON wagon) est attaqué, les experts moldus ne trouvent aucune explication, je ne les connais pas mais ils doivent savoir de quoi ils parlent, conclusion, tout ceci a forcément une explication magique. Donc, si c'est le cas, l'attaque a été dirigée contre moi, vu que j'étais, je crois, la seule sorcière dans cette rame. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne détiens aucun secret important. Au temps de Voldemort, ça aurait été évident, je connaissais des dates de rendez-vous, j'ai pu éviter des « attentats », mais le mage noir est mort et tous ses partisans sont à Azkaban… Azkaban, mais oui c'est ça, quelqu'un veut m'empêcher d'aller là-bas !* 

Après un quart d'heure de réflexion, elle ne parvint à trouver personne qui aurait une raison valable de l'empêcher d'aller espionner la prison, et elle finit par s'endormir. Mais le mélange de médicaments (!) troubla son sommeil et le remplit de cauchemars.

***

11 Novembre 1981, 8 : 07 am

Elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin avec une insoutenable « gueule de bois » (toujours due aux médicaments !!!). Elle alla se passer la tête sous l'eau froide puis, devant le peu d'effets ressentis, décida qu'une douche glacée serait plus salutaire. Enfin remise, elle revint dans sa chambre, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, mais en regardant dans le miroir elle aperçut la silhouette d'un jeune homme, qui la regardait. Elle plongea vers sa table de nuit pour prendre sa baguette mais l'inconnu la coupa.

- C'est inutile...

Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'homme dans le miroir.

- Je crois que c'est ça ce que vous recherchez, dit-il en agitant négligemment un morceau de bois que la sorcière identifia immédiatement.

La jeune femme l'observa un moment sans comprendre. Elle réfléchit très vite, mais avec tous les médicaments quel avait ingurgité, la tâche lui était difficile, alors en essayant de gagner du temps elle demanda :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout, on m'a demandé de te tuer c'est tout.

- Génial !

Elle lui sauta dessus. Mais comme son agresseur s'y attendait, il lui jeta un sort et elle vola à travers la pièce pour aller atterrir brutalement contre le mur. Elle se releva et se tint chancelante, en essayant d'analyser la situation et accessoirement de tenir sa serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle se trouvait devant un homme armé qui semblait relativement doué et fort, et elle était seule, sans arme et sous les effets des médicaments qui l'abrutissaient. Si elle hurlait, et que des moldus l'entendaient, il était probable que l'inconnu les tue. Pour couronner le tout, à chaque mouvement elle se retrouvait a moitié dénudée par son linge glissant. Elle se trouvait dans une situation on ne peut plus périlleuse. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose, et malheureusement elle se tenait dans la main de son ennemi. Elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de là. 

Il lui vint une idée complètement absurde qu'elle mit, à défaut d'autre chose, à exécution. Elle prit un air désemparé et désespéré. Elle le regarda comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait à quelqu'un. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire une tristesse à l'idée de mourir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, si bien qu'elle fini par terre et son linge glissa complètement. Elle se retrouva complètement dénudée.  Elle releva la tête pour voir ce que faisait son adversaire. Elle le vit s'approcher. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation pareille. A vrai dire, il semblait doué pour le combat mais ne l'avait sans doute jamais réellement pratiqué, sinon dans des combats scolaires. La jeune femme commença à pleurer. Il se sentit quelque peu déstabilisé. Il avança vers la jeune femme et au moment il allait lever la baguette pour lui jeter le sort final elle transplana pour réapparaître juste derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, elle lui envoya un coup de coude dans la nuque. L'homme s'effondra lourdement mais repris plus vite ses esprits que le prévoyait Lyra. Quand il essaya de se relever le jeune femme lui mis son pied dans la figure et lui cassa le nez au passage. Il s'évanouit pour de bon. Elle le regarda froidement. Elle avait envie de le tuer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle remportait un combat, mais comme son adversaire se trouvait au tapis, elle ne pouvait pas. D'un certain coté c'était une chance pour les deux. Lui, survivait et l'autre n'avait pas de meurtre sur la conscience. Elle se pencha et récupéra sa serviette qu'elle ajusta autour d'elle. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'ouvris et appela son hibou. En vain. Elle resta un moment songeuse et se rappela que sa baquette se trouvait toujours en possession de l'inconnu. Elle la récupéra et lança un sort pour appeler un hibou express. Il arriva quelque instant plus tard. Pendant ce temps, elle avait écris un mot pour le Ministère de la Magie afin qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour emmener l'homme qui se trouvait à terre. Puis elle s'habillât, pris ses affaires et sortis de son appartement. Elle  monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la séparaient de l'étage supérieur. Une fois en haut, elle sonna à une porte. En attendant la  réponse elle se remémora le nombre de fois ou comme cette nuit elle venait en catastrophe se faire soigner par ce vieil homme nommé Boris. Et comme à chaque fois il l'avait aidée en lui donnant des médicaments et en pansant ses blessures. Il s'agissait d'un vieux guérisseur indien. Il en connaissait un sacré rayon en matière de magie noire, blanche ou encore asiatique. Chaque fois il la rassurait comme il pouvait, car si elle venait chez lui ce n'était pas seulement pour ses remède qui la soignait physiquement, mais elle venait aussi chercher un réconfort moral. Il agissait avec elle comment un père avec sa fille, en la conseillant, la soutenant ou en la réprimant quand le besoin était. Cette fois et comme la plupart du temps elle avait peur. Pas de ne pas pouvoir se défendre, mais elle se sentait seule et à la merci de hauts dirigeants contre qui sa force physique et ses techniques de combat ne pouvaient rien. 

Au bout d'une bonne minute qui lui parut plusieurs heures la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. La tête de Boris sortit. Il la regarda en souriant et l'invita à entrer. Elle s'empressa d'accepter soulagée de le trouver chez lui. Il la conduisit dans son salon et lui proposa de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui devait facilement avoir l'âge de son propriétaire. Malgré son apparence douteuse, elle fut bien installée. Il se plaça en face d'elle et l'observa un moment en silence. Il finit par lui demander :

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

- Il y a eu un accident dans le métro.

- Et tu as été blessée légèrement à l'épaule ?

- Oui, mais pas à cause de ça. J'ai été attaquée chez moi, dans mon appartement.****

- Attend un instant, je vais te faire boire une potion pour que ça aille mieux. 

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il reparut deux minutes plus tard avec un verre d'un liquide bleu-vert. Il le lui tendit. Elle le prit et bu le tout d'une traite. Elle lui expliqua ensuite ce qu'il s'était passer.

Ils discutèrent une heure entière. Puis Lyra se leva et partit l'esprit et le corps apaisés. Quand elle revint dans son appartement, elle alla directement se coucher et s'endormit tout de suite en rêvant à sa mission du lendemain. 

***

11 Novembre 1981 (12am), Ministère de la Magie

*Dernières restrictions, tu parles ! Ca fait maintenant une heure que tu me rabâches tes _dernières restrictions ! Je crois que tu m'en veux encore pour le _chatouillis_ d'hier ! Ben oui, je maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumency, sinon Dumbledore m'aurait gardée prisonnière dans un de ses vieux cachots, il envoie pas gratuitement les gens au massacre LUI ! Ben oui, j'aime le danger mais c'est pour ça que vous me payez non ? Ben non, je vais pas dévoiler, ni mon corps ni mon âme, je tiens pas à subir le baiser d'un détraqueur, j'ai mon âme, je la garde. Tiens vous savez que chez les Français le baiser du détraqueur s'appelle le « Baiser anglais », ça veut tout dire sur ce qu'on pense de votre maudit flegme, votre impeccable « maîtrise de vous », votre irritante impassibilité face aux pires horreurs. Du coup, vous en perdez toute âme, vous devenez froids, glacials, antipathiques même. D'ailleurs Vous-savez-qui était anglais, on peut pas dire qu'il débordait d'émotions et de sentiments, celui-là. Ben oui je t'écoute Cornichon, c'est pas de ma faute si tu rabâches toujours la même chose. Tiens, « ne faites pas de bêtises », ma maman me disait la même chose quand j'allais au jardin d'enfant avec Zoé. Comme si j'allais faire manger de la pâte à modeler à mon frère. Comment ça je le faisais ? Ben oui, ben je vous promets qu'aucun détraqueur n'aura à se plaindre de peinture sur les murs ou de batailles de coussins ! Ca va comme ça ? Oui je sais que je vais ni sur un champ de bataille, ni dans un terrain de jeu, je me suis renseignée, figure toi, avant d'accepter !*_

Au bout d'une autre heure de sermon, Lyra put enfin se jeter un sort de transformation et transplaner vers le port de _Styx_. En effet le sort n'affectait pas ses capacités magiques, sans l'occlumency n'importe qui maîtrisant le _legimens_ aurait vu la sorcière en elle. Le passeur avait été prévenu qu'un nouveau détraqeur arrivait, ils se mirent en route. Bien que plus renforcée aux agressions mentales, Lyra sentit en frissonnant la froide aura de la prison qui la transperçait de part en part. Enfin ils accostèrent. Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi cet endroit était le cauchemar des sorciers de hauts murs gris sur une terre stérile, des détraqueurs partout, et surtout cette persistante impression que le bonheur avait quitté le monde à jamais.

- _Azkaban, murmura-t-elle impressionnée_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

*Cyngathi*: Merci, pour Siri et Rem'… eh bien tu vas bien voir ! Mais pour ça tu devras attendre la fin ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas… On suivra la tome 3 !

*Miya Black (notre chère bêta lectrice qui est pas au mieux de sa forme !)* : 

Willy : merci, heureuse que ça t'aies rendu le sourire… mais pour Frey laissez tomber il est trop moche ( même si je sais pas qui c'est !) Tu voudrais pas me passer les Alice 19th que je relise le premier et que je le pige !

Urumi : Tu peux prendre Frey si tu me laisses Sirichou !

Willy : Et tu crois que je vais être d'accord !!!!!!!!

Urumi : Ben… Oui ! T'as pas le choix !

Willy : Non, j'ai le choix !!!

*Khellar* : Ben voilà, tu peux nous laisser une nouvelle review ! Salazar Serpendork (jeu de mot de Willy…) est un sadique, il n'y a qu'un sadique pour laisser un basilic, pendant mille ans, dans des toilettes !!! 

Willy *morte de rire* : LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !

*Shinia Marina* : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

*Morgane Ceridwen* : Nous tarées ??? Mais ou as tu chercher une idée pareille ??? 

Urumi : Mon titre c'est Sir son altesse sérénissime sa royale majesté sainte Sarah la très grande et très illustre souveraine des deux terres et de celle du milieu aux yeux de démon membre de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique  Windsor Greenleaf of Mirkwood Black !  Je sais que les I'll sont trop bien ! Tu veux la suite ? Ok mais c'est quoi la suite pour toi ? Je les ai jusqu'au 6 ! Tu voulais engager la conversation avec moi ? C'est gentil ça… Mais ou ???

Willy : Je trouve que intello n'est pas un compliment, c'est pour ça que n'en suis pas une !!!! Et ne demande plus jamais à Urumi son nom… pitié en plus je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle l'as encore rallongé !!!!!!!!! C'est la cata !

*Sohalia* : Les deux filles *rougissent* : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! On a interêt à être à la hauteur maintenant ! 

Urumi : J'avais justement peur de dénaturer les personnages ! Et puis ça me fait trop plaisir que les émotions te soient bien rendues ! Pour moi c'est une des choses les plus importantes dans une fic (c'est pour ça que j'adore Alohomora notamment !)

Willy : je me suis toujours considérer comme une nullité pour écrire, alors merci beaucoup tu me remonte le moral… je peux pas faire plus long, Urumi frise l'arrêt cardiaque, elle dit que si je continu la langue française ne d'en remettra pas. en plus elle doit bêta-lire mes réponses…

Urumi : Tu te rends compte que tu fais une faute par mot ?

*Flo* : Merci, on est contente que ça t'aie émue !

Willy : …

Urumi : NON TU NE TOUCHES PAS A CE CLAVIER !

Willy : Mais c'est le mien !

Urumi : Oui mais je me dois de sauvegarder mon cœur et celui de nos lecteurs !

Willy : Mais…

Urumi : Pas de Mais… réponse suivante !

Willy : Désolé Flo, je voulais juste te dire que on avait sûrement le même prénom… voilà c'est tout, Urumi calme toi !!!

Urumi *tombe dans les pommes !* :…

*Thomot512* : Urumi : Bon venant de ta part, je suppose qu'on peut prendre ça comme un IMMENSE compliment !

Willy : bon, donc, je précise pour ceux qui avait oublié qu'il s'agit de mon frère. Je voulais dire que tu n'es pas plus grand que moi alors tu te la ferme petiot. Et merci pour le compliment… mais tu va être déçu (comme tous les autres lecteurs), le prochain chapitre mettra sûrement encore plus de temps…

Urumi *au bord de l'apoplexie* : Est-ce qu'on peut mourir en sautant du 2ème étage ???

Willy : oui sûrement, mais pas depuis chez moi sa salirait l'entrée… donc tu fais ça chez toi merci !!!

Notes 

*1 : Les noms ont été trouvés par Willy, ils font référence à… eh bien à quoi à votre avis ? On va voir si vous trouvez ! Envoyez-nous les réponses par review ! Thomot512, t'as pas le droit de participer !

Urumi : Si ce chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à venir c'est en partie à cause de moi ! En effet, la première version que j'avais écrite était beaucoup plus « légère » !

Willy : Complètement à la masse tu veux dire !

Urumi : Oui bon… En fait j'y avais mis des petites blagues de mon cru

Willy. Complètement stupides et nulles !

Urumi : Après une sérieuse engueulade par ma co-auteure et une pléiade de conseil de ma bêta lectrice, je me suis remis au travail pour vous concoctez une version plus sérieuse (ennuyeuse !). Mais si vous voulez voir ce à quoi vous avez échappé envoyez moi un mail à urumi_kanzaki_1@hotmail.com!

Willy : Heureusement que je suis là sinon…. Je sais pas ce que cette malheureuse fic deviendrait !!!

Urumi : WILLY VIENT DE CORRIGER TOUTES LES FAUTES QU'ELLE A FAIT DANS LA DERNIERE PHRASE ! ALLELUIA, LE JOUR DE GLOIRE EST ARRIVE !!!


	5. Bienvenue à Azkaban, nous vous souhaiton...

**Auteurs **: Urumi et Willy

**Remerciements** : Miya, notre fidèle bêta-lectrice qui a bien voulu assumer cette lourde tâche et corriger nos lacunes sur HP ! 

**Disclaimer**: Nous ne voulons pas de procès, donc nous affirmons que Sirius ne nous appartient pas (c'est pas qu'on voudrait pas…) ainsi que le reste du monde magique de J.K.R.

**Résumé général** : Vie de Sirius à Azkaban (oui, on sait, on est pas douées pour les résumés… mais lisez quand même !). Il ne s'agit pas d'un état des faits de ses conditions de vie, c'est une histoire !!!

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent** (au cas où il  y aurait des gens qui, au bout de six mois, auraient oublié ce qu'il s'est passé) : après moult péripéties (accident de métro, évasion de l'hôpital etc.) Lyra arrive enfin devant la célèbre prison.

**Résumé du Chapitre** : Lyra entre à Azkaban pour la première fois…

**Avertissement** : C'est notre première fic, elle n'est sans doute pas parfaite ! Nous réclamons humblement votre indulgence et, SVP, quelques reviews !

Chapitre 5

11 novembre 1981, Azkaban

Lyra entra par les portes principales de l'établissement et sentit tout de suite une vague de froid l'envahir. Elle frissonna sous son long manteau de détraqueur qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit qu'elle était entourée de hauts murs gris sans la moindre nuance de couleur ou de forme. Elle continua dans ce  triste couloir. De chaque coté se trouvaient des cellules avec un prisonnier, et quelques détraqueurs patrouillaient au centre. L'un d'eux vînt dans sa direction, la regarda un moment et aspira l'air comme s'il essayait de découvrir la supercherie. Lyra sentit une vague de panique lui bloquer le cœur, mais elle se reprit et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait appris avec le professeur Dumbeldore pour cacher son âme. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle eût l'impression que la créature en face d'elle la dévisageait, chose pourtant impossible, elle était dépourvu d'yeux. Le détraqueur finit par passer son chemin pour retourner patrouiller dans le sombre couloir.

Lyra s'avança et observa les prisonniers qui ne ressemblaient plus qu'à de simples coquilles vides, comme si tout sentiments les avaient quittés, ce qui était sans doute le cas. La jeune femme continua tranquillement son chemin en dévisageant chaque être vivant.

17 Novembre 1981, Azkaban ****

En une semaine la jeune espionne s'était quelque peu acclimatée à l'ambiance pesante de la prison et elle deverait bientôt se rendre à terre pour son premier rapport. Mais elle était confrontée à un sérieux problème : devait-elle dire la vérité quand à la vie à Azkaban ? N'ayant aucune pitié pour les conditions (méritées) des prisonniers elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à les laisser croupir dans cet état, mais elle avait été envoyée pour dénoncer, justement, ces mêmes conditions, et il était hors de question qu'elle faillisse à sa mission. Elle décida donc d' «édulcorer »sa version des faits, ne mentionnant que les aspects les plus choquants de l'incarcération. Le soir même elle quittait l'île pour se rendre au ministère et bénéficier d'un week-end de repos.

17 novembre 1981, 8 pm, ministère de la magie 

Fudge se pâmait avec délectation dans son nouveau fauteuil, devant son nouveau bureau, dans ses nouveaux locaux. Il sifflotait, extatique, un air moldu revisit : « Je suis ministre, je suis ministre, je suis ministre, je suis ministre. »

En effet, Charles Durant, épuisé par la guerre contre Voldemort, n'ayant pas la force de sortir le monde magique de la débâcle, avait démissionné. Et c'était, à la surprise générale, à Cornelius Fudge qu'était revenu le poste. Il prenait ses aises, un des cigares oubliés par son prédécesseur dans la main droite, un verre de firewhisky dans l'autre. « Pfiou, souffla-t-il en exhalant une bouffée, je savais pas que le vieux Charles avait réussi à se garder quelques Coronas, on dirait pas mais c'est pas si mal la vie de ministre ! » Il vida son verre et tendit son bras vers la bouteille sur la table.

Ce fut le transplanage de Lyra qui stoppa son élan. Une ironie mordante se lisait dans ses yeux mais Fudge avait l'avantage, il était ministre, il lui suffisait d'un geste pour qu'elle soit renvoyée. Elle n'avait jamais supporté cet imbécile gonflé de suffisance mais au moins elle n'était pas obligée de le fréquenter quand il était à la tête des Catastrophes Magiques (excepté pour sa dernière mission). Elle pensait qu'on l'avait relégué là bas, faute d'avoir trouvé autre chose pour l'occuper mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé le fait qu'il deviendrait son supérieur hiérarchique officiel. Quand on l'avait mise au courant de son avancée, elle avait cru à une plaisanterie, cet égoïste, opportuniste et irresponsable ne pouvait diriger la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

- J'ai appris votre promotion monsieur le directeur, commença-t-elle.

- Monsieur le Ministre s'il vous plait.

- Très bien monsieur le « Ministre », appuya t'elle, je ne veux pas savoir ce que ce siège vous à coûté mais est-ce toujours à vous que je dois faire mes rapports ?

- Je me débarrasserais volontiers de vous, mais, voyez-vous, je m'intéresse au sort de nos détenus.

- Vous avez d'autres espions je suppose.

Il se mordit la lèvre, il avait fait une erreur, il était maintenant obligé d'admettre qu'elle était la plus puissante, et la seule à maîtriser l'occlumencie et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la garder pour cette mission. Décidément, quel que soit son poste ce serait toujours elle qui aurait le dessus avec lui.

10 minutes plus tard

- Bon merci beaucoup, nous allons prendre des mesures, conclut le ministre.

- Et pour la suite ? demanda l'espionne.

- Vous allez maintenant passer au niveau supérieur c'est à dire que vous officierez dans le quartier des détenus haute sécurit ! C'est dans ce couloir que se trouvent les partisans de Vous-savez-qui jugés le plus dangereux, avec les arrestations en masse de ces dernières semaine les détenus, pas encore totalement affaiblis par les détraqueurs, sont dans un état d'excitation particulière et donc potentiellement dangereux.

- Potentiellement ? Seulement ? Bah ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Fudge la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Je ne plaisante pas Lyra, ce ne sont pas des gens normaux, ils peuvent tuer.

- Moi aussi.

19 novembre 1981, Azkaban ****

Malgré toutes les fanfaronnades dont elle avait fait preuve devant Fudge, ce n'est pas sans un petit frisson et une légère appréhension que la jeune espionne pénétra dans les étages supérieurs de la prison. Elle arriva donc au premier étage, mais continua son ascension jusqu'au quatrième. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait beau être en bonne condition physique, son rythme cardiaque avait sensiblement accéléré, pas a cause de la montée, mais plutôt de ce qui l'attendait à cet étage. Elle inspira profondément, et s'engagea dans le couloir. Même si elle n'avait pas connu le lieu, elle aurait pu deviner sans peine que ce quartier était sous étroite surveillance. Elle passa ainsi devant plusieurs cellules qui, à la différentes des précédentes, étaient individuelles.(« Pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent » avait précisé Fudge.) Chaque porte était gardée par un détraqueur alors qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres patrouillait dans l'unique couloir. Les regards qui la suivaient étaient différents, vidés par les détraqueurs certes mais aussi étonnement plus perçants. Elle les regarda, chacun d'entre eux. Les criminels les plus célèbres détruits par leurs souvenirs s'exposaient sous ses yeux, et elle en retira bizarrement une joie malsaine. Maintenant, elle allait voir si ces heures d'entraînement avec le professeur Dumbeldore lui avait servit à quelque chose. Les plus grands tueurs était gardés ici. La jeune femme se concentra un instant sur l'occlumencie, et marcha tranquillement devant les sombres geôliers. Mais les souvenirs de son enfance refirent surface aussi. Elle partageait son esprit entre joie, haine et effort, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ce n'était pas chose facile. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le visage des prisonniers, beaucoup lui rappelèrent de sombres nouvelles qu'elle avait lues dans la presse. Elle se remémorait l'histoire de chacun, quand elle se retrouva devant deux détraqueurs qui gardait une cellule.Au bout du couloir, elle jeta un regard à sa droite et se retrouva face à deux yeux d'un bleu océan sur le visage sombre d'un homme, encadré d'une masse de cheveux noirs tombant de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules. Assis sur le sol, il la regarda et elle frémit. Sirius Black se trouvait face à elle. Quand elle avait lu dans les journaux l'histoire des Potter, elle avait immédiatement méprisé cet homme qui avait trahi et tué ses amis sans remords. Elle se souvint avoir pensé que c'était une belle ordure et avait fusillé du regardson homologue photographique qui souriait insolemment. Et voilà qu'elle tressaillait insensiblement sous l'onde de ces prunelles. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur, se détourna le plus vite possible et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

Le plus célèbre prisonnier d'Azkaban jeta un coup d'oeil morne au deux détraqueurs qui patrouillaient devant sa cellule. Mais soudain un étrange sentiment lui envahit le coeur, comme si un peu d'humanité venait d'entrer ici. Il fixa les sinistres gardiens, tentant de comprendre les raisons de son bien-être. Mais il ne décela rien d'inhabituel. Les créatures s'éloignèrent mais la chaleur mit quelques minutes à quitter le corps de Sirius Black.

Lyra traversa tout le couloir et descendit les escaliers qui se trouvaient là. Elle se retrouva au premier étage, elle le traversa en coup de vent en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais juste avant la grande porte, une ouverture à sa droite attira son attention. Elle hésita un instant, puis fini par s'y engouffrer. Elle se retrouva dans une sorte de tunnel. Un étrange bruissement lui parvint. Elle le suivit sur une centaine de mètres. Le bruit s'accentua, jusqu'à qu'elle parvienne à entendre des gémissements. Quand elle arriva au bout, elle se tenait sur une corniche qui surplombait une grande grotte remplis de lits sur lesquels reposaient des hommes et à leur chevet, des détraqueurs. Le bruit venait de là. Les hommes alités, étaient en fait gravement blessés et gémissaient. A sa droite se trouvait une volée de marche. Elle les descendit et arriva sur une seconde corniche qui lui donna une vue d'ensemble de la salle.

La jeune femme qui avait portant l'habitude du sang, de la mort et de leurs odeurs, se sentit mal. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait sans doute vomi. Elle regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux avec dégoût. Une vingtaine d'humains, des homme pour la plupart, étaient étendus sur des brancards, certains étaiten même enchaînés. Par contre tous semblaient gravement, pour ne pas dire, blessés. Des plaies béantes laissaient à l'air libre des organes sanguinolents. 

La jeune femme descendit la marche restante et se retrouva au beau milieu des lits, des détraqueurs et des hommes agonisants. Le sang était repandu partout et l'odeur de la chair mise à vif difficilement supportable.

Les couchettes étaient parfaitement alignées sur quatre rangées, de gauche à droite, par degrés de mutilation.

Lyra resta un moment à contempler l'immonde spectacle. Elle semblait figée. Puis elle se reprit et commença à déambuler entre les lits. Au fond de la salle était suspendu un grand rideau bordeaux couvert de taches sombres, et de chaque coté, un détraqueur. Malgré le bruit de la grotte, elle parvint à entendre des hurlements provenant de la partie cachée par les rideaux.

Elle passe devant le gardien et traversa. A peine eut-elle franchie la tenture qu'elle s'arrêta nette, frappée d'horreur. Elle avait devant elle une pièce de la taille d'une salle de classe. Les murs semblaient tapissés de grosses taches, comme sur le rideau, mais ils étaient à la base blancs, on distinguait donc nettement la couleur des taches, un rouge sombre et parfois certaines apparaissaient plus claires. Du sang. La jeune femme ne mis pas longtemps pour comprendre comment les murs avaient été éclaboussés. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait deux lits et sur chacun d'eux, était enchaîné un homme entouré de quatre détraqueurs.

L'un, armé d'un couteau, s'approcha du lit de gauche et leva son arme au dessus du prisonnier qui se débattait et suppliait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir l'arme dans le sternum. Il hurla de douleur. Le sang gicla et aspergea au passage Lyra. La jeune femme trop choquée pour réagir ne pût même pas détourner le regard et continua de contempler, impuissante, le carnage. Le détraqueur plongea ses extrémités qui lui faisaient office de main dans la plaie qu'il venait d'ouvrir, se débattit avec les cotes, s'arque bouta et en retira un poumon. De nouveau le "patient" hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Son corps se tendit, puis s'affaissa, et dans un dernier sursaut  de douleur l'homme mourut, avec dans ses yeux une expression de douleur et de haine. Le détraqueur rangea le poumon dans une boite entourer d'une auréole rougeâtre, puis retira le second organe qu'il plaça au même endroit. Dans un état second la jeune femme traversa le rideau et retourna dans la grotte principale. Sous le choc, la tête lui tournait. Si elle avait possédé une anatomie humaine, elle aurait vomi. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle s'appuya contre un lit. L'homme alité posa sur elle un regard remplit de terreur, de douleur et de folie. Elle se concentra sur son visage pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle reconnut un des plus grands mangemorts. Il  avait été arrêté une bonne dizaine d'années auparavant et avait été déclaré décédé un mois plus tôt. De toute façon il n'était pas loin de l'être. Des plaies vives couvraient son corps. Normalement aucun être humain ne pouvait rester vivant dans ces conditions. Lyra se rendit compte que chacun des prisonniers de la grotte était maintenu artificiellement en vie grâce à la magie. Mais si cette magie les gardait en vie, elle ne leur épargnait pas la douleur.

La jeune femme eut, de nouveau, envie de vomir...

**Les réponses aux reviews :**

Willy *qui n'a absolument aucune envie de subir le terrible courroux des lecteurs mais qui se fait pousser par Urumi* : mesdames, mesdemoiselles (le plus grand nombre d'entre vous, je suppose), messieurs,  je vous fait ce petit discours pour m'expliquer de tout ce retard (6 mois c'est pas si long que ça, non ?). Ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute, Urumi n'as mis que 5 mois pour écrire le chapitre… mais, j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec mon ordinateur pendant plusieurs mois (maintenant j'en ai un nouveau…), j'ai aussi eux de petits problèmes à l'école (me suis un peu fait virée… mais finalement, la situation c'est arrangée…). Et, pour couronner le tout, mon âmes sœur est enfin venue à moi… ou je suis allée à elle, comme vous voudrez. Donc avec tout ça et surtout le peu de reviews que nous avons eu, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et de motivation… (Et oui maintenant, c'est de votre faute !!!)

Bon à part ça voila. Et maintenant place aux excuses cent fois moins valables que les miennes, de Rourouchinette (Urumi pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas)… Mais comme d'habitude elle est plongée dans… *roulement de tambour* la lecture, ô combien instructive, pour une personne qui lit du Molière, Baudelaire et j'en passe, de… Lucky Luke !!! Je voudrais bien céder ma place à Miya notre courageuse, je dis bien courageuse, bêta lectrice qui elle aussi est plongée dans une lecture du même niveau que ma chère co-auteur, qui elle aussi semble habituée à des lectures plus intellectuelles (comme les œuvres complète, je crois, de Tolkien (pour les incultes je précise qu'il n'a pas écrit que le Seigneur des Anneaux …)… j'en étais où moi ?? ah oui, Miya lit donc Spirou !!!!!!!!!!!

Urumi *toute aussi gênée que Willy d'autant plus que ses excuses ne sont pas non plus très valables* : Bon déjà, je n'ai pas mis 5 mois a écrire ce chapitre mais seulement  4… Bon c'est déjà pas mal ! Ensuite la hasard faisant mal les choses j'ai moi aussi changé d'ordi et en changeant j'ai perdu le magnifique programme qui me servait à écrire cette fic, le célèbre microsoft word (pourquoi mon nouvel ordi, bien plus performant et bien moins sujet au bug que l'ancien ne possédait pas ce logiciel pourtant basique, c'est une question sur laquelle je ne m'étendrait pas, la réponse n'ayant pas encore été trouvée !). Ensuite j'ai aussi rencontré l'amour (formulation stupide puisque j'ai rencontré l'unique objet de mon affection et de mon ressentiment il y 2 ans et demi mais qu'il n'est devenu « l'Amour » qu'il y a 5 mois… Petit bla bla bla sur ma vie sentimentale si triste et si vide !) mais malheureusement tout cela n'a pas duré et, accablée par la souffrance je ne me sentais pas le cœur à continuer d'écrire… Bon après tout ceci je vous pris d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses et de bien vouloir reviewer… svp… *regard humide de chien battu *

Miya Black :

Urumi : Qu'est ce que Tom fichait dans les toilettes des filles ? Mais ça me parait évident, il n'a trouver que ça pour aller changer sa couche… vu qu'il est incontinent ! *petit clin d'œil à notre chère Elehyn*

Willy : bon, après une demi heure d'explication sur la fic d'Elehyn que je n'ai pas malheureusement pas lu, j'ai compris, alors voila lol et salut Miya !!!

Cyngathi (2x) : Notre première revieuweuse, toujours fidèle, le seras tu encore 6 mois après ? Merci pour tes gentilles reviews, compliments et tout et tout ! On espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Désolé malgré ton *petit regard michant * on a pas beaucoup accélér !

Khellar : 

Urumi : Tu oses prétendre que les Gryff' débitent plus de conneries alors que tu te met à délirer sur le retour de Zaz' ? D'abord Zazu-chou n'est pas le maître incontesté du monde sorcier (il est juste celui d'Harry, il lui forme sa culture, un peu comme Yoda ! Vous êtes fières de m'avoir contaminés ???) Que le Schwartz soit avec toi !

Willy : et oui tu as tous compris j'ai toujours été attirer par les beau méchant !!! il sont excitant, ténébreux (logique sa)… bon ok, je me tais je vais choquer les âme sensible !!! Mais si un jours tu rencontre un certain Alexis (tu c qui c non ?) ne lui dit pas ce que je viens d'écrire !!! Et sinon merci pour ta review !!!

Morgane Ceridwen : 

Urumi et Willy : Ben merci pour tes compliments et puis euh… tout ce que tu dis dans ta review n'étant plus trop d'actualité (c'est normal ça fait quand même 6 mois !) on va te laisser (à bientôt sur msn… eh oui 6 mois après on arrive à se parler !) ! 

Urumi : Et vive HH !!!!

Sohalia : 

Willy et Urumi : Euh ben euh…. C'est regrettable que tu sois pressée d'avoir la suite… Vu qu'elle n'arrive que 6 mois (et demi… mais faut pas le dire !) après… encore toutes nos excuses… Et merci pour tout tes compliments (en espérant que tu ne nous aies pas oubliés !)

Thomot512 :

Willy (à mon très cher frère (le joueur de R.O le plus nul du monde…), sa génialissime et pleine de tact, sœur !) : Ah bon ? Nous n'accélérons pas le rythme de production ??? T'exagère là, je trouve qu'on est en progrès, on se surpasse je dirai !!! 

Urumi : *regard dans le vague * : Il fait beau aujourd'hui je trouve…

Alias :

Urumi et Willy : Le retard ??? Quel retard ??? *lèvent de concert les yeux au ciel* : Il fait beau aujourd'hui je trouve nan ? Ah tu parlais de ton retard… Ben merci quand même pour ta review voila la suite… !

Note : Bon alors pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié un défi avait été lançé sur les noms des espions au service du ministère, et bien il s'agit de deux célèbres (urumi : hum hum… c'est relatif…) cavaliers de saut d'obstacle (détail crucial rajouté par Willy !)


End file.
